Camshafts are usually mounted in combustion engines of motor vehicles by means of roller bearings, because such roller bearings make possible a reduction of the bearing friction and hence a reduced fuel consumption. The individual roller bearings of the camshaft are, however, differently stressed here, wherein the greatest stress usually occurs on a drive element, in particular on a driving toothed wheel. Especially in utility vehicles, high bearing stresses occur in the region of the drive element, which in certain circumstances lead to a premature wear and hence to a high maintenance expenditure, based on the fact that usually the entire camshaft has to be dismantled, in order to replace the individual roller bearings.